


Periods and Couches

by GlumpoReturned



Series: The Chronicles of Genderbent 3rd Gym [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto and Kuroo are Saps, F/F, Fluff, Menstruation, Rule 63, poor tsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlumpoReturned/pseuds/GlumpoReturned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the four of them, Tsukishima's period was by-far the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Periods and Couches

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://juansdissapoint.tumblr.com/)

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

Out of the four of them, Tsukishima's period was by far the worst. While Kuroo and Akaashi's lasted around four days, Bokuto's lasted around six, Tsukishima suffered through eight days of pure  _hell_.

 

Eight days of cramps, bloating, migraines, vomiting, constant boob pain, never-ending ankle and feet swelling, and wanting to cry each time something unplanned happened.

 

 

Thankfully, her girlfriends were always there for her.

 

Akaashi was sitting on the couch, leaning against the armrest, reading a book. The house was quiet, wich was a rare occurrence. Bokuto was still at the gym, Kuroo was in the shower, and he could only guess that Tsukishima was curled up, with all the curtains closed, sleeping in their bed.

 

Akaashi could clearly remember when the four of them got together, Tsukishima had locked herself in her room and sleep most of the day. Kuroo and Bokuto were freaking out and went as far as to call Tsukishima's older sister. When they were finally informed about Tsuki's period problems, it seemed to flick a switch on the ex-captains and had become sweet and caring towards the younger. The change of attitude scared Akaashi shitless.

 

She sighed slightly, shaking her head and looking back at the book on her lap.

 

"Yo"

 

Her head snapped up, and was met with her girlfriend, who's hair was tied up in a towel.  "How's Tsuki?"

 

"Suffering probably"

 

Nodding her head in understanding, she crossed her arms, looking in the direction of their bedroom. "I think I'll go to the store, y'know, to get Tsuki-Stuff"

 

"Pick up Bo while you're at it"

 

Giving the younger a smile, she leaned down and gave her a peck on the cheek, "Alright, later babe"

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

Akaashi had stopped reading her book a while ago but kept staring at it as if it held the answers of the universe. It wasn't often she dozed off, but the quiet of the house was far too relaxing.

 

She came back into reality as she felt the couch dip down. Glancing over, she saw Tsukishima, who was curled up in a blanket. Giving a pitifull look at her girlfriend, she placed the book on the coffee table. 

 

Wordlessly, Tsukishima allowed her head to drop onto Akaashi's lap. Akaashi let her hand wander towards Tsuki's head, hand brushing through the blonde locks.

 

"Kuroo went to the store" 

 

Tsukishima responded with burying her face into Akaashi's thighs. She smiled, and continued kneading her hands through Tsukishima's short hair.

 

 

Akaashi couldn't really tell how long they stayed like that, but when she heard the door click and the creaking of the door opening she realized Tsukishima was asleep.

She watched as Bokuto and Kuroo quietly put away the groceries, leaving out a cake; strawberry shortcake.

 

The duo walked over to the couch, Bokuto leaned down and placing a kiss on the back of Tsuki's head and kissing Akaashi's soft lips. "Hey" she whispered, "How's Kei?"

 

Akaashi shrugged, "She's been sleeping for a while now"

 

"Has she puked?" Kuroo interjected.

 

"No, not that I know of"

 

"Well that's always a goo-"

 

"You guys are too fucking loud"

 

The four of them jumped, looking down to where the slightly muffled complaint came from. Kuroo scratched the back of her head, "Sorry love"

 

Tsukishima didn't respond, she just continued to press her face against Akaashi's tummy. Suddenly, the blonde was lifted slightly and then placed back down, her curled body on Bokuto's lap. 

 

"You want me to massage you're feet sweetheart?"

 

Akaashi let out a snort at the nickname, Bokuto and Kuroo were a bunch of saps. She could feel Tsukishima roll her eyes, but accepted the offer nonetheless.

 

Kuroo finally joined them on the other side of Bokuto, putting an arm around the other's shoulders.

 

"We got you strawberry shortcake"

 

Tsukishima can only respond with a low groan as Bokuto hits a particularly good spot on her foot.

 

 

They sat like that for a while, peacefully. It was safe to say that this was the calmest start to Tsuki's period yet.

 

But then again, this was only the start, and the next week could be hell.

 

 

It's probably going to be hell.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> What have I done...


End file.
